


I love you more than you would ever know.

by Queenofthemontain



Series: Peter Parker likes to sing [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Death, Family Feels, Funeral, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Pain, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Peter Parker Cries, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker lost his father figure, Songfic, Sooo Much Angst, Stephen Strange cries, Stephen Strange is not to blame for Tony Stark's death, Supreme Family, morgan stark - Freeform, tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: Peter Parker stood in front of the dock, watching the small bundle of floors float away and at the same time he felt his heart fall into sadness. Softly, he  muttered three 3 words."Thank you, Mr. Stark."





	I love you more than you would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the events coming up but I had to....my brain is a very deadly weapon. Also the song doesn't start till late into the story! MUAH!

 Peter Parker stood in front of the dock, watching the small bundle of floors float away and at the same time he felt his heart fall into sadness. Softly, he muttered three 8 words.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

   Peter felt Stephen grab his shoulders and lead him toward the house. Peter followed numbly. His eyes hurt from all the tears he probably soaked the dirt with. His little sister Morgan silently cried as she held his hand. Inside the house everyone sat around the fire place and barely ate the food that they were given. No one wanted to eat. No one felt the need to eat. It was like their heads were to busy mourning that they could not fathom taking care of themselves. Morgan sat quietly in Peter's lap, her face was stained with dried tears. She sniffled and poked Peter softly in the face. He looked down to her. 

"Is daddy gone forever". 

  Peter let out a shaky breath and slowly he replied, "No.. No Morgan he's not..." 

  She was confused now, if her dead was not gone then why is he not here? She looked around the house, "Where is he? " Peter petted her hair softly, "He's a star now". 

 She cocked her head, "A star?" 

 Stephen, who had been watching from the couch, shakily took over for Peter. "Yes darling, he's in the sky. He's waiting for you". 

Morgan jumped up, "I wanna see him!" Stephen felt himself cry, he had forgotten how innocent children were and incomprehensible death was for them. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't want to see you yet. He wants to you to live your life before you go see him". Morgan seemed sadly content with that and she retreated back to her brother's lap and curled up in a ball and her sobs were easily heard. 

 -- 

Everyone had left besides Rhodey and Happy and Pepper. The Ironman helmet played a message for. 

_"Everyone wants a happy ending...but they don't happen always work out that way. Maybe not this time..i'm hoping if you play this back it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited...I hope we get, it back. To whatever normal capacity that can be. That everything gets restored, if there was such a thing."_

_The hologram Tony sat down the in the chair he was standing in front of, "You know, if you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone..i..I mean I wouldn't have been surprised. But that, come on! These forces of darkness and light came to play...I mean...for better or for worse that's the world Peter and Morgan are gonna have to grow up in...so I thought I could recorded a little...goodbye."_

Peter looked down to his lap, Morgan dug her head into his shoulder. She seemed to understand it now. She seemed to understand her dad's death. He was gone and he was not coming back...

" _In case of my untimely death, on my part. Not that death is ever timely. This time travel thing we're trying to pull of tomorrow it's..it's..got me scratching my head...But then that's part of the gig. Part of the journey is the end."_ The hologram Tony smirked and smiled, " _What am I talking about? Everything is gonna work out fine, It's gonna work out the way it's supposed to."_ The hologram got up and moved to look at Peter and Morgan and softly he..no it said, " _I love you both 3000."_ Morgan smiled as she cried. Peter cried. The hologram disappeared and the helmet went quiet. Rhodey played with the hem of his suit trying to stop the flood from falling down his face, though it was already starting.

Peter soflty and almost to himself sang a song that Tony listened to with him. How crazy how music can fit a scenario so well. 

_Our time is up_  
_Your eyes are shut_  
_I won't get to tell you what_  
_I needed you to know_

Rhodes shakily looked down to the ground. Peter grabbed the Iornman helmet and he smiled tearfully

_It's dark enough_  
_The moonlight doesn't show_  
_And all my love_  
_Could never bring you home_

Peter held the helmet close to his chest. Stephen cried, the song broke him.  
  
_There's no more stars to find_  
_And I'm too far behind_  
_And I'd love to let you go_

Peter looked at the helmet and he shed tears as he said the lyrics. How? How could he possibly let Tony go?

_I'd love to let you go_  
_You're all that's on my mind_  
_I called a thousand times_  
_And I have to let you go_  
_But I love you more and more than you could know_

Peter continued softly as he felt Stephen wrap his arms around him.  
  
_I sat alone_  
_Awaited your reply_  
_Was driven home_  
_When I started to cry_  
_I should've known_  
_I should've said goodbye_  
_I only hoped_  
_I would've had more time_  
  
_There's no more stars to find_

Peter gasped as the helmet came alive and it was Tony. Tony's voice came from the speakers. Peter knew this was a recording but he smiled and sang with his dad. 

_And I'm too far behind_  
_And I'd love to let you go_  
_I'd love to let you go_  
_You're always on my mind_  
_And I called a thousand times_  
_And I have to let you go_

Peter was mostly singing just to convince himself that. He had to let his dad go. Tony saved the universe so that he could live. He had to make that sacrifice worth it. 

_But I love you more and more than you could know_

 

Peter felt his heart shatter as the recording stopped, but he still carried on.  
  
_We're both too young_  
_To live and die this way_  
_A sunny summer day_  
_With so much left to say_  
_Not 21_  
_The 18th out of pain_  
_The day you couldn't stay_

Peter remembered watching Tony hold the stones and felt his body fill with anguished as he remembered the determination into Tony's eyes. That when he realized, Tony knew he was gonna die. Peter kissed the helmet again. 

_You made me wanna pray_  
_But I think God's fake_

Peter placed the helmet in Morgan's lap. 

_There's no more stars to find_  
_And I'm too far behind_  
_And I'd love to let you go_  
_I'd love to let you go_

Peter kissed her head. 

_You're all that's on my mind_  
_When I called a thousand times_  
_And I have to let you go_

Peter and Morgan both softly sang together, their hands wrapped around the helmet.

_But I love you more and more and more and more and more_  
_More and more, more and more and more than you will ever know_

_You will never know_

Peter shakily spoke the last line, if he didn't then...he would break down crying.

_You will never know_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 6.18.18 by Billie Eilish (it's an unreleased song)


End file.
